Life
Life was a Syndication network crime drama series created by Rand Ravich which aired from September 26, 2007, lasting for two seasons & 32 episodes. Plot After serving 12 years in prison for a crime that he didn't commit, Detective Charlie Crews returns to the Los Angeles Police Department where he has a new Zen-like outlook on life. Cast *Damian Lewis as Detective Charlie Crews *Sarah Shahi as Detective Dani Reese *Brent Sexton as Officer Bobby Stark *Donal Logue as Captain Kevin Tidwell *Adam Arkin as Ted Earley *Brooke Langton as ADA Constance Griffiths *Robin Weigert as Lieutenant\Sergeant Karen Davis Production Development In an interview with seat42f.com, series creator Rand Ravich explained that "Life" came initially from Ravich's own long-standing interest in and desire to work on a police procedural show. Ravich first created the character of Charlie Crews as the basis for the show; upon the completion of the script for the show's pilot, Ravich immediately considered actor Damian Lewis for the role. "Life" was conceived as an episodic television show in the vein of "24", where emotional closure is provided as new clues to the main mystery (the conspiracy that sent Charlie Crews to prison) are revealed every few episodes, with Ravich stating that he and the writers disliked the serial nature of some shows where it feels "like you’re kind of wandering in the desert." Crew The series was created by Rand Ravic, who also served as executive producer alongside Far Shariat, David Semel, and Daniel Sackheim for Universal Media Studios. Semel also directed the pilot. Rafael Alvarez (of "The Wire") was a writer and producer for the show. Alvarez also wrote a pilot called "Panic in Detroit" for Syndication. Based on this piece, they hired him to work on Life as a writer and producer. Syndication issued an order for a minimum of three additional episodes, on top of the original order for seven, the day the episode "Let Her Go" aired on October 10, 2007. On November 26, 2007, Syndication announced that "Life" had received a full season; however, due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, only 11 of the 22 episodes were completed. After the strike ended on February 13, 2008, Syndication decided not to film any more episodes of "Life" for the 2007–08 season and instead announced that the show had been picked up for a second season and would return for the Fall 2008-09 season on Friday nights at 10:00 p.m./9:00 p.m. central. The network released the first episode of season two (a week before its air date) online and via cable on demand. On November 7, 2008, Syndication picked up "Life" for a full season. After the show's first season and the writers' strike was over, half of the writing staff of the show (originally six writers), who were all also producers, decided to quit and did not return for season 2. According to creator/showrunner Rand Ravich, it wasn't either due to the strike or over creative disagreement: "I just think people went on to do what they want to." One of the writers, Glen Mazzara, moved on to a new series "Crash" starring Dennis Hopper (where he served as writer, executive producer and showrunner). Mazzara was also a writer and showrunner on "The Walking Dead." Cancellation On May 4, 2009, Syndication announced the show's cancellation, a month after the final episode had been aired. The series was later made available for streaming through Hulu and Netflix. Category:2000s television series Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2009 endings Category:Syndication